


With You, Always

by 27summer



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: Sequel toSo Easily Fall Apart(1297words)Juliana and Valentina work through a problem in theirrelationship.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	With You, Always

The apartment was dark when Juliana arrived but she had expected that. Valentina had had texted earlier that she was stuck at work and would be late. That was why Juliana had stopped to pick up dinner. They had planned on cooking together but Juliana didn’t mind skipping it. Not when Valentina was so stressed lately.

Shaking her head, Juliana released a breath. It was so strange being the settled, confident one in their relationship but Valentina really needed her to be right now. Things were a mess at work for Valentina right now. There really wasn’t anything she could do about it. But Juliana knew she had to try to help at least a little bit. And picking up dinner was such a small thing to do.

The sound of the front door opening had Juliana spinning around. “Val, are you okay?”

“No. But I don’t want to talk about it yet.” Valentina groaned and tossed her purse down.

“Okay. We don’t have to.” Juliana smoothed the hair away from Valentina’s face. “Do you want to eat?”

“No. I just need to be with you right now,” Valentina said, leaning into Juliana’s touch.

“Come on.” Juliana pulled her into the bathroom. She started a bath, tugging Valentina’s clothes off. “Go on, get in.”

“Not without you.” Valentina grinned at her.

“Of course not.” Juliana quickly undressed and joined Valentina in the tub. She settled in front of her, relaxing as the water engulfed her.

“I just want to sit quietly for a while,” Valentina whispered, running a hand up and down Juliana’s arm.

“That’s fine.” Juliana closed her eyes, thinking back to the past few months. Things had finally settled down with their relationship. They were getting better about making time for each other. They had started taking off early one night a week to spend time with each other. And they took one Sunday a month to spend the entire day together without any interruptions.

And of course, Juliana could admit that she was getting better at telling Valentina how she felt and what she needed. She was learning how to navigate a relationship. It wasn’t something that came easily for her. It wasn’t like her parents were a good example on what a healthy relationship should be. But she was trying. She wanted this to work more than anything else in the world.

Valentina was trying, too. She was making an effort at not being so thoughtless. That was the wrong word. Valentina just didn’t always think about things because she was so used to others doing it for her. But she was getting better and they were working it out. And that was all she really wanted. For her and Valentina to work on things together.

“You’re thinking pretty hard, what about?” Valentina asked, stroking Juliana’s arm.

“Just you.” Juliana tilted her head back and smiled at her.

“Me?”

“And how much I love you,” Juliana said.

“Love you, too. So much.” Valentina pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You want to tell me what’s go you so tied up in knots?” Juliana asked.

“Work.” Valentina wrapped her arms around Juliana’s waist.

“I could have guessed that. What specifically is wrong?” Juliana knew she’d have to drag it out. She could tell she wasn’t going to like what Valentina had to say simply because Val didn’t want to tell her.

“The board wants me to take on more responsibility at Grupo Carvajal,” Valentina finished.

“Yeah, we already knew that. What else?” Juliana prodded.

“No. They want- they want me to be in charge, to be the face of the company.”

“What? You’re young. Are you really ready for that?” Juliana’s eyes widened. “Sorry that sounded bad. But I know you could do that.”

“Don’t feel bad, I don’t think I’m ready for it.” Valentina rolled her eyes. “I don’t really think the board believes I am. They just think I’ll be a good puppet.”

“But why now?” Juliana shifted so that she could look Valentina in the eyes.

“They want someone from the family in charge. And I’m basically it.” Valentina buried her face in Juliana’s neck.

“Are you sure?” Juliana asked.

“Yeah. I mean, Dad is Jacobo now. We can’t exactly tell everyone he transmigrated,” Valentina said.

“That would be a little unbelievable,” Juliana said.

“And Eva’s a criminal so she can’t,” Valentina continued. “And Guille just doesn’t want to.”

“Have you asked-”

“He won’t even consider it. He’s having too much fun traveling the world, doing whatever,” Valentina said resentfully.

“I’m sorry, Val.” Juliana leaned against her, unsure of what she could say.

Valentina scoffed. “I know I sound like a spoiled brat. Do you know how many people our age would want a chance like this? But honestly, I’m only 25. I kind of thought I’d have time to be a reporter and model for you before I really had to worry about the company.”

“You don’t sound spoiled. It’s a big deal. You should think about it a little bit,” Juliana said.

“It’s not like I have much of a choice since Guille fucked off,” Valentina grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Juliana repeated. She had no idea what to say to make it better.

“I’m going to be busy all the time now. I won’t have any time for myself or you,” Valentina whispered.

“Oh.” Juliana took one of Valentina’s hands and squeezed. She suddenly realized what the problem was.

“It’s just- I don’t know, Juls.” Valentina buried her face into Juliana’s neck.

“Well, I’m guessing this means ‘no pants Sunday’ is going to be interrupted a few times,” Juliana said, referring to the name Valentina had given to their one Sunday a month they spent together after Eva and Guille had barged in one too many timers.

“Probably,” Valentina said, tightening her hold on Juliana.

“Is there something else?” Juliana asked, “Because we can work through this. It might be a little tough but we can do it.”

Valentina blew out a breath. “I- I’m not going to be able to go with you on the New York trip/”

“What?” Juliana turned so that she could look Valentina in the eye.

“There’s some big meeting that I can’t miss. And it can’t be rescheduled because there are people coming in from all over.” Valentina pressed her tongue into the side of her cheek.

“It’s not the end of the world,” Juliana said, trying to hide how disappointed she was. She had been looking forward to this trip forever. Her first time in New York, meeting all these famous designers. She had wanted Val by her side. But it wasn’t her fault and she wouldn’t make her feel bad about something she couldn’t control.

“I wanted to be with you. I wanted to watch you charm the pants off everyone you meet.” Valentina pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I wanted you with me, too. But you can’t help what happened. It’s all fine.” Juliana tucked some hair behind Valentina’s ear.

Valentina shook her head. “You’re so perfect. How are you so understanding?”

“I’m not perfect, I just love you.” Juliana smiled. “You want to get out of this bath and eat dinner?”

“I’m thinking of something else.” Valentina grinned.

“Of course you are.” Juliana pulled her up out of the bath so that they could spend some time not talking.

\--------------------

The next morning, Juliana smiled down at her phone while Valentina slept peacefully next to her. She’d had to get up pretty early to set everything up but it would be worth it to see Val happy. She set her phone on the night stand, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Valentina’s lips.

“Mmm. What a way to wake up,” Valentina murmured as her eyes fluttered open.

“I actually have something even better,” Juliana said, grinning widely.

“Yeah, what?” Valentina say up, dropping her head on Juliana’s shoulder.

“I made some calls and I moved some things around. I changed the date of the New York trip,” Juliana said, smiling when Val lifted her head in surprise.

“What? You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know I didn’t. But I wanted you with me on that trip.”

“Juls, I don’t want you to sacrifice your work for mine,” Valentina said.

“I didn’t. I just called to see if it was possible to push the trip back. And it was.” Juliana rubbed Valentina’s back. “It’s not a big deal.”

“But-”

Juliana placed a finger over Valentina’s mouth. “Everything is fine, Val. I don’t mind moving the trip. Not if it means I can share it with you.”

“Are you sure this won’t mess things up? I don’t want you to compromise for me.” Valentina looked at her seriously.

“Of course I’m compromising. That’s what it means to be in a relationship.” Juliana leaned over and kissed her.

“I- Come here.” Valentina pulled Juliana closer, kissing all over her face. “You’re wonderful.

“It’s all working out,” Juliana said, giggling.

“It is. You’re so smart.” Valentina nodded.

“Come on, let’s eat before we have to go to work.” Juliana stood up, tugging Valentina with her.

“Thank you, Juls.” Valentina pulled her to a stop, looking directly into her eyes. “I was so worried this job would get in between us. And I couldn’t stand that.”

“Oh, no. Nothing can come between us. Not if we talk about it.” Juliana cupped Val’s face in her hands.

“I can’t believe you’re the one encouraging me to talk.” Valentina laughed.

“You taught me that it’s the best thing to do. And I’m so glad,” Juliana said.

“I love you.” Valentina pressed her forehead to Juliana’s.

“I love you, too.” Juliana kissed her once more, content in the knowledge that everything would work out. When they were together, nothing else mattered.


End file.
